The Pegasus Road
by ArgentumArcus
Summary: Kallisto is a young girl from a simple town and has grown up around horses. Emily is also a young girl, but one gorgeous Pegasus has changed her life forever. These two people must team up to defeat a greater problem, Kronos. With the help of Aiden, Percy and Skye, will they have the strength to defeat Kronos and stop the third Titan War? (I only own Aiden and Skye)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kallisto was sitting calmly on a stone, thinking deeply about Swan. Her gorgeous snow white mare was her friend for life. The rush of the past year was still lingering on her mind. The battle, the enormous Chinese army and, of course, when Swan had almost been taken from her. The day was hot and you could see the heat haze in the fields. A few dark shapes dotted the never ending grass. Kallisto smiled to herself. She wouldn't have her life any other way. All she wanted to do was be with horses. They were here mother's life and they had become hers as well.

As she was walking Swan after her daily training, she noticed a large bird circling overhead. It was a really large bird with enormous wings. Wait, it's not a bird it looks like a horse! Kallisto gasped as this mystical winged horse descended from the perfect blue sky and landed on the rocky path. The handsome white horse snorted a greeting. "Hi!" Only then did Kallisto notice the small figure atop the horse's back. "Uhh, hello." Replied Kallisto cautiously. The rider dismounted and turned to face her. The figure was a young girl with long light brown hair. She was dressed in tight jeans, sneakers, a loose black shirt and a grey jacket. "I am Emily," said the girl, pretty casually for someone who just hopped off a Pegasus. "I am Kallisto," she replied. Emily smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you Calypso." She patted her Pegasus. "It's Kallisto K-a-l-l-i-s-t-o." corrected Kallisto, annoyed at Emily now. "Why are you here may I ask? And while I'm at it, what the hell are you doing with a Pegasus?!" said Kallisto firmly. "Yiesh! Take a chill pill. I was sent here by Zeus, the Greek God of the sky. He needs your help." "A geek god needs my help? Sounds like a joke to me." Kallisto was not taking this seriously. "It's Greek and he, to be more specific, needs the help of Ahura Mazda," Emily had her arms crossed over her chest. "Well I can't exactly summon the Great Lord of Light by clicking my fingers and saying, 'Hey Ahura! Just wanna talk for a sec.'" said Kallisto smugly. Emily sat down with a sigh and closed her eyes. Kallisto could not believe her luck. A strange girl lands with a darn Pegasus, then tells her she must summon a God? A seriously wacko kid. Kallisto decided she would take no more of this nonsense and stormed off.

Meanwhile, in a very crowded geeky club, Aiden was partying like a Centaur (don't ask, just read The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan). Aiden was 16 years old but could pass for 19 any day. The crowd of people tonight were a great sport. They sang along, danced, drank and had a little too much fun. Aiden was having a blast. He was head banging to his favourite song. "-Discord! Are we a prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord we won't take it anymore! So take you tyranny away!" –sang Aiden. Just then a fight broke out between two totally not sober guys. Both were unable to stand up straight. Aiden decided it was time to hit the road, before the cops came. He said his goodbyes to the nearest dancers and grabbed his brown hoodie. He pushed open the club door and walked out into the fresh night air. His shoulder length blond hair blew into his face and he raised a hand to remove a strand from his mouth. It was spring break in Washington D.C and most of Aiden's friends where planning parties and dates and all that. His cell phone buzzed in his back pocket. He reached back and read the caller's name. Mom, great.

His mom had asked him to be home by 1 o'clock. It was 10 now so he decided to rather go home than stay out. He hailed a cab and paid the driver. "22nd Street please, West End." The driver nodded in response and pulled away. It was about a 10 minute drive and Aiden was used to it by now. Soon enough he was walking up the gravel driveway to his front door. He took out his keys and turned one in the lock. He stepped inside and called out, "Mom, I'm home!" He had seen the lights on and figured that his mother was most likely watching Revenge or some other series. "Hey honey! There's some pizza in the kitchen if you're still hungry." He put his keys on the table near the door and walked into the kitchen. He took a piece of Margarita Pizza that still had warm stringy cheese. He took a bite and walked back towards the lounge. He sat down next to his mother on the leather couch. She smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "White Collar season 5. Neil was nearly shot by someone. Somebody has also killed that Dutchman guy," said his mom enthusiastically. She loved this series more than most. Aiden sat there for a while before going to bed. Unfortunately, his dreams had other ideas.

In his dream he was running through a field of thick grass towards a wounded person. They had light brown hair and ripped jeans with blood smudges on them. He called out that there was something above her, at least he thought it was a girl. She glanced up just as another girl jumped over her and stood facing the danger. It seemed to be some sort of enormous creature with red eyes and a golden scythe in one hand. The girl pulled her arms back. As she pushed them forward, she screamed with so much rage and hatred Aiden could feel it radiating off her like heat. As she screamed, a blast of such force pushed the huge figure back and away from the wounded girl. The girl stood up and joined the other girl. Aiden then noticed the one that screamed had a dagger in hand and the other had a silver bow. They both armed themselves and charged at the monstrous creature.

Then he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily was sitting calmly on Pegasus's back as they flew back home. Their visit to Kallisto did not go as planned and it looked like the 'Zeus needs your almighty God's help' card had not got them on the same page. She was also scolding herself for riling Kallisto up so much. It was fun but not the best thing to encourage the needed bond between the two. They were high up in the clouds and the moisture was being blown into Emily's face. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh wet air. Pegasus whinnied softly as he turned his slightly to look at Emily. "What is it Pegs?" She asked. "Is something wrong?" Emily was confused. She couldn't see anything in the fog like clouds. "Let's get a bit lower so that we can see where we are." Pegasus snorted and carefully flew downwards out of the clouds. As the last wisps of clouds faded she saw the faint skyline of New York. She sighed. Home at last. Aeolus had helped them get back to America quickly and safely. Then she heard a whinny from behind her. She glanced back and saw a black shape. Pegasus whinnied loudly."Shhhh Pegs, it'll be fine," she said soothingly. She turned her head again. This time she saw that the figure was a black Pegasus. It was getting closer and soon enough it was neck to neck with them. She saw a young boy on the Pegasus's back. "Get Pegasus to land!" He yelled over the roar of the wind. She asked Pegasus to land. They both dismounted on the hard earth, just a few miles away from New York City. "Who in Hades name are you?" Asked Emily with her arms crossed. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he replied.

Aiden jerked himself into consciousness. His dream was still haunting his head. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He had had these dreams for so long now, ever since he was 12. He rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed. He lumbered towards his door, opened it, and proceeded to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Afterwards he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a tall glass of orange juice. He walked down a short passage to the tiny but neat office/ study room. His mom was a journalist and she spent almost half her live in here; working on stories, searching for things on the web. That was pretty much her life until she had Aiden. She had been 27 at the time and her irresponsible (ex, thank the Gods!) boyfriend had dumped her on the spot. Luckily, she'd had a good job and life hadn't been that hard. Aiden was very much like his mother and wouldn't do anything too risky or bad. She was 43 now and still worked very hard for the two of them. Aiden sat down on the creaky office- chair and switched on their computer. He reached for his cell phone. He always charged it in the office over- night. He had a few messages from his friends but nothing that interesting. He didn't go out that much and last night he had got lucky with his mom. He was tired from yesterday but at least got a good night sleep. He returned his attention to the computer and typed in the password for his user profile. He lent back and closed his eyes. He felt his phone vibrate once then give a little, short ring. He checked the screen and opened the new message. It was from his good friend David Richmond. David was just reminding him of the social next week. He read the short terribly spelt message then put hid phone on the desk again. Finally his desktop had loaded. He opened the internet explorer and went on Facebook. There wasn't really anything interesting so he got up and walked back to the lounge. He switched on the small TV and checked the news before looking for any good movies to watch.

Kallisto shook herself out of her daydream. She had been thinking of that strange girl that had come to see her yesterday. She really didn't think she meant what she said. She sat up straight in her chair and continued with her meal of rice, carrots, corn and barley. It was a very simple lunch and she did not want to eat too much, for she was going to ride Swan afterwards. She scoffed down her last mouthful and drank the rest of her water. She then pushed her chair out and stood up with her plate and glass in hand. She continued to the large kitchen and placed the dishes in a trough of soapy water. Kallisto hurried into her room and pulled on her leather boots, thick pants and tied up her black hair that just reached her lower back. Next she grabbed her rope halter with gorgeous embroideries before leaving the house.

When she had arrived at her mother's paddocks she took Swan's long lead- rope from inside. Then she ventured out into the uneven wild grasses and over to Swan. She lifted her regal head and nickered softly. "Hello my beautiful horse. How was your morning?" Swan blew out through her nostrils and nodded her head up and down. "Good. My morning has been great so far too, and it'll be even better after riding you," Kallisto continued, stroking Swan's soft nose. She slipped the halter over the mare's head and fastened it with a knot. She then tied the rope to the ring under Swan's chin. Kallisto pulled slightly on the lead- rope and Swan took a step forward. She walked slowly out of the paddock and into the barn- like structure. Her mother was waiting next to the hay- pile, watching everything with wise and observant eyes. "Hello Kallisto. Hello swan," she said as she walked silently over to the two. Swan nickered a greeting and nuzzled her hand. "Hello mother. What are we doing today?" "Today, Kallisto, we are having fun in the wide open fields. You can use your bridle or not," her mother replied. "I think I'll take the bridle today, do you agree Swan girl?" Swan snorted. "Ok then. Off you go, I'll watch her for you." Kallisto thanked her mom and ran into the large tack room and took in the leathery and sweaty horse smell. She unhooked Swan's magnificent bridle and hurried back. She slipped the halter off and replaced it with the bridle. She swung herself onto her mare's back and they set off into the hot midday- sun covered fields.

"Go, go. Push her Kallisto! You have more than that!" yelled her mother encouragingly. Kallisto was weaving Swan in and out of thin poles in the ground and then galloping to a barrel. She would grab the stick on the barrel and then weave through the poles again. She had been repeating this and every now and then taking walks and trots around the fields. "Nicely done. You two are really starting to work as a team now, even though you do have your rough patches." "Thank you mother," said Kallisto breathlessly. "Now, you two go off and have some time in the rivers and hills. Don't stay out to long, the sun is especially hot today," said her mother. Kallisto turned Swan away and trotted forward. She twisted around and watched her mother walk calmly back to the bustling roads exiting the city. She faced forward as Swan took her through a shallow river. They exited at a slow canter, which eventually became an excited gallop. "Do what you want girl. Run like the wind!" Kallisto pressed her knees into her mare's strong shoulders and lifted herself into light- seat as Swan charged forward. Suddenly Swan dropped to a trot and then a walk. Her pricked ears were busily flicking back and forth. "What's wrong girl? Can you see something?" Kallisto felt a little pang of fear. She trusted Swan's instincts a little more than her own. Swan shuddered underneath Kallisto. She felt Swan getting ready to run. Kallisto almost fell off as something launched itself out of nowhere onto Swans muscled hind quarters. Swan whinnied in fright as she fled into the long grasses of the nearby fields. Kallisto gingerly looked over her shoulder to see there pursuer. It looked almost like a cross between a wolf and a cat, with saliva dripping from its deadly fangs. Kallisto was frozen in fear as another of these strange creatures joined the chase. She could feel Swan was tiring but knew she couldn't stop for fear of being shredded to pieces. 'Oh Emily please, Help me! You road in on a Pegasus, surely you can help,' muttered Kallisto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the late update, I was searching for inspiration. Hope you enjoy.!**_

Chapter 3

Emily sat in silence as Percy told her his story. He, apparently, had had a dream about her. He had been riding his Pegasus (called Blackjack) through the clouds until he saw her, just like in his dream. All the rest was exactly as he had dreamt it. "I still don't understand why you had to come find me? I mean, I'm no demigod and dreams are usually your subconscious making up some strange picture from previous events." Emily was feeling the wind slicing through her like wet knives. She rubbed her hands on her upper arms and continued, "And I've never seen you before, so how could your subconscious 'know' about me?" On the word 'know' Emily made air quotations with her fingers. Percy lent forward, with his elbows on his knees, and let out a deep breath. "Emily, demigods don't just dream. If we have a very realistic dream, it is very likely that something similar will happen. Now, are we flying home or sleeping out here for the night?"

Emily wanted to fly home, so Percy said he'd fly with her to her house then go back to where he needed to be. When Emily arrived at her small apartment, he dad welcomed her warmly. He thanked Percy and they shook hands. Emily had landed Pegasus on the roof of the complex and she now proceeded to go downstairs. She said goodnight to Pegasus and he whinnied his reply. She turned into the kitchen and immediately opened the fridge. She was famished and hadn't eaten since her altercation with Kallisto. She found some leftover Spaghetti and walked over to another drawer to take out a fork. She twisted her fork into the spaghetti and thought about what happened a few years ago. As she sat there deep in thought, the unwelcomed memories flooded her already sore head.

When Pegasus had landed on her roof all those years ago, Emily had helped him to heal. After the gruesome war with the Nirads she had been reborn as the Flame of Olympus. Then all the rest had been a painful blur as she fought for Olympus once again. She has also fallen for Cupid, the son of Aphrodite and the God of Love. And now Zeus had appeared to her and asked her to fly into the east and find Kallisto. She shook her head and chewed another forkful of Spaghetti, getting the sweet tomato sauce all over her chin. Percy had said that in his dream she had been in danger. Something had told him that she would be attacked by something, and soon. He had also asked her to meet him at Café China on East 37th at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. It was just sunset now and Emily was tired. She finished the last noodle and washed her plate in the sink. She went into her room and gazed upon the photo of her and her father framed on her dressing table. She remembered when they had taken that on her 17th birthday, 5 months ago. She pulled on her striped pyjamas and climbed into her bed. Little did she know of the fearsome dream she was about to have.

She was running, in a grey misty field. Ahead of her were three strange cat- like animals. They seemed to be chasing a figure on a snow white horse. Emily immediately recognised the rider as Kallisto and somehow knew that that was her horse, Swan. Emily tried to cry out but nothing escaped her dry lips. She saw Swan tiring and felt their fear. _Emily . . . help, please. . _. Emily heard someone whisper. She tried to run forward to help the horse that was now bleeding terribly on her back legs, but was rooted on the spot. She heard the pain filled cries pierce the air and felt tears start to run down her cheeks. When she awoke, she was sobbing terribly and felt as if a knife of fear had penetrated her body and severed her very soul from it.

_**Sorry about the short chapter. I got all excited with the details of this dream. Please review, I'll update by the end of the week. **_____


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry about the late update (once again). Even though I do not write exams I had many things to do. Please enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Aiden was having a great day. He had been casually walking to his biology exam and chatting to his friends. The one friend (her name is Skye) was talking about some social event coming up. "We are hoping to gather as many Grade 10 students as we can," she was saying. As they entered the classroom, the teacher glared at them and they noticed the exam was about to start. _Shoot, _thought Aiden, while they had been talking the time had flown by. Literally, they had passed a clock. Aiden hurried to his seat and began 'thinking' hard.

"That was easier than I thought," said Aiden as he and Skye were walking to their lockers. Aiden had had a crush on her for a while now and was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her out. "Are you doing anything later?" he asked. "No, why?" replied Skye. "I just wanted to know whether you wanted to grab something to eat." Aiden shifted his weight from foot to foot and tensed. His palms were getting sweaty. "Sure thing!" said Skye enthusiastically. He smiled and opened his locker. "Why'd it take you so long?" asked Skye with a twinkle in her eyes. "I – I-" stuttered Aiden. Skye laughed a beautiful laugh. She leant over and kissed his hollow cheek. "I'm looking forward to it," she said with a smile.

Later that afternoon Aiden met Skye at a very chilled Mexican restaurant. She loved Mexican food and this was one of Aiden's favourite places to eat. He was feeling a little nervous, but who wouldn't? He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie under a leather jacket. His jaw dropped as he saw Skye. She was wearing her blond hair in a long braid down her left shoulder. Her dress was tight around her chest and fell loosely around her legs, reaching just below her knees. It had no sleeves and was a beautiful light blue. "Wow," was all Aiden could say without stuttering dramatically. Skye smiled and relaxed her shoulders. "You don't look bad yourself. Actually, you look younger now," replied a very talkative Skye. They sat down and a waiter came over to take their order. Skye ordered some Nachos and cheese with some chilli poppers on the side. Aiden asked for two tacos with a variety of meats, vegetables and sauces inside. Whilst waiting for the food, the two teenagers began to talk. "Did you see the look on Mr. Brooke's face when he caught Jacob cheating? It was so scary 'cause I was right next to him!" said Skye, warming up to Aiden's friendly ways. "Yes! And in the end I think I got 80% or something. What did you get?" "I think I got 93 or 97, not sure." Skye took another sip of her iced- tea and gazed into Aiden's eyes. She nearly decapitated the waiter when he appeared with the scrumptious foods. She grabbed a napkin to stop her mouth-watering. "Yummy!" She said as she chose a nacho and began crunching away.

Skye was so happy, she wanted to stay in this moment forever. They had walked past a restaurant that had been playing the song Glad You Came by The Wanted. Then Aiden had randomly started singing and dancing. Before she knew it, Skye was too. They had laughed themselves silly afterwards and now Aiden was walking Skye home. He held her warm hand in his and looked at her delicate face. Skye looked up and, once again, gazed into his eye's pools of caution and happiness. Skye felt herself move forward and tilt her head upwards. Aiden let his head droop gently onto hers. Skye felt his lips on hers and closed her eyes. Aiden pulled her closer. In that moment everything changed.

_**Right. I am trying to build it up slowly so my chapters are gonna be quite short but detailed. Hope you liked it! PLEASE review. **_____


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kallisto opened her eyes. She stiffly raised her tortured body into a sitting position. She cried out as a sharp pain flared in her left hip when she shifted her weight. She glanced down and a small gasp of anguish escaped her dry lips. Her lower left side of her body was covered in blood and she could very nearly see her hip bone protruding out of the dried blood and torn flesh. A large tear fell down her cheek. She noticed just then that she was no longer outside but in a dark room seemingly made of dirt and brick. She took in her surroundings. She then noticed the wall across from her shimmer faintly, almost like a mirage. A large monstrous shape entered through the apparently not completely solid wall. It reeked of polluted dirt and mouldy sweat. It was nearly three times the size of Kallisto and very muscular. Its teeth were jagged and it seemed to be covered in sweat, blood and dirt. It grunted in her direction and then again at the wall, which had seemingly become solid again. A different creature then appeared out of the mirage and walked forward to Kallisto. This creature carried itself as if it knew the world was its own. It had a large stomach, scraggly black hair and a very dirty loincloth covering who knows what. Kallisto scowled and stiffened but crumpled into herself again when her torn muscles stretched. She glanced down and saw fresh blood had started to pump out of her wound. She cried out and tears ran down her cheeks. _"__Hayatta, çocuk olmak için çok şanslıyız. Benim yavrular genç için istisnalar yapmazlar," _said the larger creature. Kallisto couldn't understand a thing. She just choked on his old putrid breath. The creature guarding the mirge door sighed and began to speak. "My Lord says that you are lucky to be alive. His pups don't make exceptions for young." The creature continued to translate the strange language of the large creature. Kallisto then moaned for her loss of blood had finally been registered by her brain. She didn't bother to listen to her captors because she figuered she would die from her wound before they stopped babling on. She gasped again and tried to shift her weight. Another monster then entered and stood next to the large monster. She suddenly saw the new creature produce a shining silver sword. It then procceeded to stab the head monster from behind before decapitating the creature guarding the mirage door. Then, after making sure Kallisto's captors were dead, the being walked over to Kallisto. Its body started to shimer slightly before transforming into a human. It shook itself and sheethed its sword. By the looks of it, it was a young girl. She had black hair reaching her shoulders and was wearing a black tank top, jeans and leather boots. "Hi. I'm Skye. Percy Jackson sent me to find you," said the girl. Kallisto raised her eyebrows and said, "And who in the world is Percy Jackson?" "He is a son of Poseidon and Leader of Camp Half- Blood. I am a daughter of Hecate, Goddess of magic. That's why I could change shape. We can controle the Mist to cast a fake image over ourselves to fool anybody, even other children of Hecate." Kallisto cried out as she straightened her back and stretched her wounded muscles again. "Crap! What happened to you!" Yelled Skye, bending down and investigating the wound. "It is very prone to infection, especially in this place," said Skye as she gazed about the room. "I'll get help. I doubt you'll be going anywhere," said Sky asuringly and with a smile. Kallisto smiled back and nodded.

Emily grabbed her leather bag as soon as she received the news from Percy. She had a dagger, a bow and arrows inside. She ran outside and swung up onto Pegasus's back. "Ok boy. I need you to take me to Central Park." Pegasus whinnied and shook his head. He cantered forward and used his huge and powerful wings to fly higher and higher above New York City. Emily twisted her hands into Pegasus's long mane and settled into his strong back. Pegasus turned his head backwards and snorted at Emily. "Yeah, just down here Pegs. Are you going to hang around or must I get Joel to keep you company?" He nickered his reply. "Ok then, just set me down and I'll call Joel when i need you again," said Emily patting his shoulder. She dismounted and kissed his muzzle before walking over to a large pile of boulders. There she saw Percy waiting for her. She quickened her pace and then noticed another figure by the boulders. "Hey Emily. This is Grover. He has come here to help me," said Percy with a faint smile. "Hi!" Said Grover, chewing on what looked like a spoon. Emily raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Ok then. What did you call me here for?" "Well," Percy began, "Kallisto was attacked and you said you had a dream about this, right?" "Ah ha," replied Emily. "And i've had a dream about her being held deep underground and she was wounded, badly." "ok," replied Emily, "But why are we metting at a pile of boulders?" She put her hands on her hips and stared questioningly at Percy and Grover. "Grover, will you do the honours," said Percy motioning towards the boulders. Grover took out a set of reed pipes and began to play. Soon enough, the boulders shifted slowly apart and formed a low doorway. Emily glanced inside and all she saw was black against blacker black. Grover sniffed at the doorway but shuddered and stepped back. "It's definately it. The smell is a total givaway," Grover muttered the last sentence and glanced at Percy. Percy shouldered his backpack and turned to Emily. "Ok, are you set for whatever this adventure might have for us?" "Almost, I just have two questions: Is this to do with Kallisto's attack and where does this tunnel lead?" Percy shifted his feet and responded, "Ahh, to answer your first question, yes. And for the second. . . We are going into the Laberinth."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aiden was having an average day. His coffee this morning tasted average, his shower had been average; nothing was really perking up his day. He placed his now cold mug of coffee on the small wooden table beside the couch and lent into its cushions. He sighed and switched on the TV. He browsed through the channels and came across something worth watching. He made himself comfortable and turned up the volume. Soon his head drooped and his eyes started to flutter closed. He jumped up and glanced at the white clock ticking on the wall to his right. 7:49 am. Really? How could he be tired? He yawned and shook his head, his hair whipping across his face. He decided he would just go to bed, may as well catch up on sleep while he could.

That night Aiden's dream changed. He was sitting in a circular chamber like room made of dirt and rock. There was barely any light except for the glow of a figure hunched on the floor. She was wearing a long white silk dress and a golden laurel wreath on her light brown ringlets. Aiden thought she was beautiful. She turned and stood up to face Aiden. Aiden couldn't help staring into her mesmerizing green eyes. "Who are you?" asked Aiden. "I am Bellum of Crete, a long forgotten princess. I was one of the most beautiful maidens of all time," answered Bellum. "I uh, um uh. . ." stuttered Aiden. Bellum laughed and smiled at him. Her eyes seemed to twinkle. Aiden could only stare at her beauty. She continued, "You need to know something. Sometimes it's easier to betray than to love. This was something I struggled with in my youth. I hope you understand what I mean," she smiled and blew a kiss at Aiden. Then the dream changed. He was standing on a cliff facing a huge humanoid creature. He glanced over the cliff, but all he could see was mist. He shivered and glanced next to him. There was Bellum. He glanced at the monster and understood something: Either himself or Bellum had to jump off the cliff. Aiden took a deep breath and turned around. He closed his eyes and jumped.

The next morning (yep, he slept all day) Aiden felt like his head had turned to stone. His dreams usually never changed but hey, the last dream made no sense whatsoever. He rubbed his eyes and lay there staring at the ceiling. The morning light had stated filtering through his light grey curtains and the first cold winds of autumn were creeping in through all the nooks and crannies. Aiden sat up and glanced at his alarm clock. He smiled and shook his head. 10:48 am. He slept for over 24 hours. He didn't feel any different as he sauntered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the water run over him and drip off his hair. Afterwards he grabbed a pair of jeans, a dark red T- shirt and a black hoodie. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. The only interesting things there were apple juice and leftover spaghetti, so he settled for that. If only he knew what the dream meant.

Kallisto was convinced that this kid had no stomach. Skye had returned with medical supplies and started to clean Kallisto's wound. Kallisto's body had tried to withstand the pain but it seemed to be a lost cause. Kallisto winced as Skye wiped the last bit of antiseptic and disinfectant over the wound. Next she found a small needle and black thread along with many bandages and so proceeded to stitch up the wound. Kallisto did her best not to writhe or scream but her self- control wasn't good in the best of times. Eventually the stitching was done and the bandages were wrapped tightly around Kallisto's waist. "Thank you," said Kallisto, wiping the sweat and tears from her face. "Not a problem," replied Skye with a sympathetic smile. Kallisto lent on Skye's shoulder and the two walked slowly over to the mirage door. "How did you even get into this place?" asked Kallisto. "Well, I controlled the Mist to allow me to change the tunnels throughout this place. And eventually I overheard the guards talking about the new prisoner, which I assumed was you." "What is this Mist even?" mumbled Kallisto. Skye laughed and explained how the mist shields the human eye from monsters and Gods and all mythological things. "Ah huh," said Kallisto. They turned down another passage to their left and then another to their right. "Ok, this should be an exit out of here," said Skye as she felt around on the wall. "That's strange. I could have sworn this was where I came in." "Ah, Skye? You may want to turn to your right." Skye turned and saw a huge creature glaring down at them. It had a helmet with enormous horns and armour with what looked like constellations on it. "Ah, you thought you could get out did you? Well I'll just have to deal with you myself." He stepped forward and raised his sword. "Kallisto, run!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aiden was walking calmly down the corridor towards his locker. He had a geography lesson next and his bag was full and _supremely _heavy. He groaned as he lifted his bag onto a ledge and started to unpack his Latin textbooks. One fell off and landed face down on the shiny floor. Aiden cursed and stooped down to pick it up. As he did so, the book opened to a page on Greek and Roman history. It was about the relations between the Gods' personas. He browsed the article whilst sitting cross- legged on the floor. He stumbled upon a note at the very bottom speaking about an ancient prophecy. He turned the page and found the prophecy's verses.

_Two youths of different blood_

_Will find the Titans cold._

_Hidden in foliage, Mist and Terra_

_Is their hiding place of old._

_The one will change _

_To help another._

_And the other will fight_

_Beside that brother._

_After the battle_

_The King shall return_

_But shall die again_

_At the hand of the being who was locked in an urn. _

Aiden read through the passage again and again, trying to grasp some sort of understanding on the poem. He scratched his head and leant on his hand. He jumped up as the school bell rang and signified the start of the next period. "Shoot," he grumbled as he scrambled to put the correct books back in his bag. He shouldered the much lighter bag and ran towards the geography classroom.

Emily was starting to get uncomfortable, and very sweaty, trekking through this 'maze' (if you will). Percy was walking in font, lighting the way with his celestial bronze sword. He was followed my Emily with Grover bringing up the rear. Grover kept muttering to himself, or was it bleating? Emily couldn't think straight anymore. She groaned as she dragged her feet onwards. "Ok. Let's take a quick break," said Percy as he set down his sword on the ground. Emily willingly collapsed on the cold earthen floor. She felt a chill as she glanced at the bronze sword. Just then the ground erupted around it and swallowed up the sword, along with Grover's reed pipes and back- pack. "Damn!"Yelled Percy, diving towards the moving dirt. It rightened itself just as Percy hit the ground. He landed with a nasty thunk. "Flip. It's like that dirt had a mind of its own." Percy dusted himself off and watched as Grover walked over to the spot where the dirt had moved and poked it. Grover screamed and dived into Percy. Emily cracked up and fell on the floor. Percy angrily looked at Grover who blushed. He grunted and dusted himself off again. "Well, now we know NOT to trust the earth or Grover's judgement," said Percy, throwing a threating look at Grover.

Skye summersaulted over their pursuer and stabbed him in the back of the neck. She jumped off him and dived into the shadows. She watched the golden ichor flow down his ugly neck before making her next attack. Kallisto was hiding in a dark corner watching the Titan become very annoyed with the small wounds. She breathed in deeply and tried to clear her mind. She closed her eyes and changed her position. She punched the air in frustration. She opened her eyes as something blasted the Titan off his feet. She looked at her hands and punched the air again, this time with both hands. The Titan flew into the farthest wall and crumpled into a heap, very still. Skye walked over and looked at Kallisto with newfound curiosity. "How'd you do that?" she asked, with her arms crossed. "I don't know. I just did it," replied Kallisto while rubbing her arms. "Ok, this could be a very useful thing in the future. Let's get moving," said Skye. She marched on with Kallisto at her heals. Kallisto grabbed her arm. "What?" whispered Skye, it was barely audible. Kallisto pointed at a shadow down a passage ahead of them. Skye moved her hands as if pushing something around her. A faint mist appeared and blocked the shadow/ silhouette from direct view. Skye walked on and kept a watchful eye on the shadow. It then stepped into the light and Skye threw her dagger, still covered in ichor. It found its mark and the silhouette went down. Skye ran over and looked at her target's face. She gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Who was it?" asked Kallisto. Skye held up the person's head and Kallisto covered her mouth with her hands. The dead person was Percy.

_**Ok. I'm starting to thicken the plot. Please review and thanks to everyone who is still keeping up to date! **___

_**I'll update every Friday/Saturday until school starts. **___


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aiden woke up suddenly to the sound of his heart thumping loudly. He thrashed around with his blankets for no apparent reason before tuning his senses into his surroundings. He stiffened his body as he heard a noise from outside his door. He gently placed his bare feet on the floor and tip-toed towards the door. He carefully glanced through the keyhole. He caught himself about to gasp for he had seen someone, no some_thing_, walk past his door and sniff the dark wooden floor. He suddenly thought of his mother, and then breathed a sigh of relief as she was on the night shifts for a while. Aiden crept backwards and pulled on a hoodie before returning to the door. He glanced through the keyhole again. This time he saw a flash of silver as the creature lifted its head. He swallowed a whimper as he recognised it as a wolf. It sniffed the air before turning towards the door. Aiden silently walked backwards on his hands and feet towards his wardrobe. He searched in his drawers until he found his pocket knife. Now he felt a little braver. He swallowed, noisily in the silence, as the door opened. A slender figure stepped in with the wolf at its heels. The wolf did not come that close to Aiden so he stood up and gazed at his 'intruder'. "Who the hell are you?!" demanded Aiden, now worked up from his nervousness. "I am Palen and this is Cidaris, one of Diana's faithful wolves," replied Palen. "Well gee, this all makes sense now. Who's Diana anyway?" said Aiden with sarcasm dripping off his every syllable. Palen stepped forward and continued, "Diana and I are Roman Immortals. Diana is the queen of the hunt and goddess of the moon. I am a mere immortal citizen and warrior, nothing else." Aiden raised his eyebrows. "Well, what in tarnation are you doing in my home?" asked Aiden. "I came here tracking a pack of Laceros. They attacked my good friend Emily's, well, acquaintance. Her name is Kallisto, have you heard of her?" "Nope, never heard that name before," answered Aiden tensely. "Never mind. We best be off." "Wait!" yelled Aiden. "I want to help you find Kallisto. I feel like I have heard that name somewhere before." "Great. Let's go." said Palen motioning at the door.

Palen halted Cidaris at the edge of the road with Aiden right behind them. Palen glanced around the area, making sure there were no mortals (exceptions made for Aiden of course) nearby. Palen then continued towards a fountain next to a large rock. He fumbled in his pocket while watching the street light carefully. Aiden noticed the light creating a rainbow as it passed through the fountain. Palen tossed something into the rainbow and muttered something containing the word _accept. _Then somebody appeared in the fountain's rainbow. It was just an image but it looked real. "Palen, what is the reason for you calling?" The person had the body of a white horse and, where its head should be, a well-muscled torso. He had a bow strung over his back and curly brown hair with streaks of dark grey. "The boy has been found. I felt a strange presence when I travelled near New York City however," replied Palen. "I have sent Percy to contact Emily once more. I do not know where they have gone and neither of them or Grover has Iris Messaged me." The man stroked his smooth chin pensively. "If you can, contact Artimes and request her hunters' help. I shall consult the councillors and reach a consensus as of what to do." Palen nodded, and with that the horse- man disappeared. _He really needs to work on his Grecian and Roman personas. I guess even though he's like, three thousand years old the god mumbo jumbo is still confusing, _thought Palen.


End file.
